HIGH
by FinaAlifia
Summary: Hanya kejadian-kejadian yang diingat oleh Kim Jong In untuk penebusan janjinya kepada suaminya Oh Sehun. HunKai SeKai KaiSoo ChanSoo (cerita terGJ yang pernah saya tulis)


**HIGH**

Jangan tanya tentang identitasku karena aku membenci diriku sendiri ketika aku memperkenalkan diriku sendiri, perkenalan pertama kali yang kulakukan bertahun-tahun silam menjadi penyebabnya. Karena sebuah perkenalan lah, aku terjebak dalam situasi emosional yang mengharuskanku mengeluarkan air mataku. Dan aku tidak suka saat air mataku keluar.

Semua berawal dari taman kanak-kanak.

Dengan baju berwarna kuning dengan pita biru tua dan rok polkadot berwarna kuning biru tua itu aku memulai sosialisasi pertamaku. Jujur saja, aku lebih menyukai kesunyian dan ketenangan. Namun jika harus memilih, aku lebih ingin mendengarkan segerombolan kambing yang mengembek tanpa henti ketimbang mendengarkan anak laki-laki bernama Oh Sehun itu berbicara denganku. Bukannya sombong, tapi dia kelewat bodoh untuk memanipulasi caranya mendekatiku. Dia menanyakan hal yang sama padaku sebanyak delapan kali di hari pertama sekolahku.

Oh ayolah, anak kecil juga merasakan cinta. Kebanyakan dari ibu dan ayah mereka, mereka percaya bahwa cinta dengan hawa nafsu negative tidak akan menyerang seorang anak berumur kurang dari lima tahun. Kau tahu, itu salah. Musuh besarku yang bernama Oh Sehun adalah bukti nyata bahwa dia memiliki kelainan seksual yang selalu membuatnya ingin mencium bibirku setiap aku berada di dekatnya. Bahkan, aku memukul kepalanya dengan sangat keras menggunakan penggaris kayu ibu guru.

Dia pingsan, semuanya khawatir. Tapi tidak ada yang menyalahkanku, tentu saja, aku adalah korban. Sejak saat itu, ibu guru selalu mengawasi Sehun dan mencoba mengakrabkanku dengannya. Aku tahu, orang tua sangat gila. Mereka beranggapan bahwa aku terlalu dingin untuk seorang wanita dan Sehun akan membantu meluweskan hubungan sosialku.

Maaf para orang tua. Tapi anak itu menakutiku.

Oh Sehun akan selalu mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi dengan meneriakkan nama 'nini' sebagai pengganti nama asliku. Hah, baiklah, nama asliku adalah 'Kim Jong In' orang lain memanggilku Jong In sedangkan anak dengan kelainan seksual itu memanggilku nini. Bahkan dia mengatakan secara gamblang padaku bahwa aku seperti buah persik, beruang dan anjing pudel jika dilihat terus menerus. Jangan bertanya padaku kenapa, aku tidak pernah mengerti.

Ketika taman kanak-kanak selesai, aku benar-benar bersyukur dan berlari menuju gereja terdekat. Menyalami pastur yang ada di sana dan menangis di hadapan patung Jesus. Aku benar-benar melakukannya, karena kau tahu kenapa ? keluargaku sepakat untuk pindah karena pekerjaan ayahku yang ada di Kota Seoul tidak bisa memaksanya untuk naik kereta terus-menerus. Ibuku menyarankan untuk membeli mobil, namun ayahku masih belum menginginkannya dan akhirnya kami pindah ke kota besar yang penuh dengan kakak tampan penjual es krim dan biscuit, dan tentunya, tanpa Oh Sehun. Aku sangat mencintai ayahku kala itu.

Aku bersekolah dengan baik dan berganti-ganti pacar secara produktif selama berada di sekolah dasar. Aku tidak tahu kenapa ayah dan ibuku mempermasalahkan hal itu. Aku merasa baik-baik saja meskipun banyak nilai merah di raporku. Aku merasa kecerdasan emosional yang didapatkan dari pasangan adalah sesuatu yang mutlak. Bahkan, aku menjadi anak perempuan terdewasa sesekolah.

Namun, mereka orang tuaku, yang berarti, mereka memiliki hak penuh atas diriku. Lebih dari Mingyu (mantan kekasihku). Mingyu adalah pemuda eksotis yang sangat tampan, mempunyai tinggi di atas rata-rata karena dia berada di sekolah menengah atas dan menciumku setiap kali kami berdua.

Kembali pada hidupku, banyak orang yang mencaciku sebagai pelacur cilik karena mantan-mantan kekasihku terlampau tua dariku. Bukan salahku jika pria-pria itu menyukaiku. Mereka terlalu kejam untuk mengatai anak berumur sepuluh tahun dengan sebutan seperti itu. Bahkan aku masih perawan. Karena itu kukatakan dengan mutlak, orang tua sangat suka menerka-nerka.

Tapi tetap saja, orang tuaku membawaku menuju sekolah asrama perempuan. Aku bersekolah di sana selama tiga tahun. Meskipun nilai raporku mengesankan, namun aku menjadi seorang lesbian. Ya, seorang siswi angkatan akhir bernama Do Kyungsoo yang juga menjabat sebagai Ketua Dewan Siswa menyatakan perasaannya padaku dan aku sangat membutuhkan sandaran kasih sayang jadi aku menerimanya.

Kami bercinta setiap malam dan keuntungannya adalah. Aku mengenal dekat apa itu libido namun aku masih menjaga keperawananku. Hanya setengah, tapi tetap saja, tidak ada yang memasuki lubangku. Bahkan jari Kyungsoo terlalu kecil.

Lalu kami berpisah karena Kyungsoo lulus terlebih dahulu dan dia menjadi seorang wanita normal yang berpacaran dengan Park Chanyeol, seorang ketua geng terkenal di kota Seoul. Itu karena Kyungsoo bersekolah di Hyundai, tempat sekolah Chanyeol. Kabar yang kudengar, Kyungsoo berpacaran dengannya setelah bercinta dengan Chanyeol di dalam laboratorium biologi.

Jadi aku kembali sendiri dengan pertanyaan utama dalam benakku, sedahsyat apa bercinta dengan seorang lelaki hingga Kyungsoo meninggalkanku ? Namun aku lalu mengabaikan pikiran itu. Karena itulah aku menjadi lebih menyibukkan diri dengan nilai akademikku. Aku lulus dengan predikat yang baik dan menyusul mantan kekasihku menuju sekolah menengah atas Hyundai. Di sana, aku mengenal Park Chanyeol dan segala keanehannya.

Aku dan Kyungsoo sedikit merasa aneh pada awalnya, namun lama-kelamaan kami menjadi sepasang teman kembali. Terlebih ketika Chanyeol mengetahui bahwa dulu kami adalah seorang pasangan sesama jenis. Jadi, ini yang terjadi.

Kami bertiga pergi menuju rumah Park Chanyeol karena undangan pesta liarnya. Kukira hanya Amerika yang memiliki gaya seperti ini. Tapi kurasa Park Chanyeol juga memilikinya.

Di sana, aku bertemu Oh Sehun.

Lelaki yang selalu memanggilku 'nini' semasa taman kanak-kanak.

Dia bukan lagi seorang Oh Sehun yang manis. Aku bertemu dengannya saat dia menghisap sebatang besar cerutu dengan rambut yang dicat coklat tua dengan model acak-acakan. Dia seperti seorang laki-laki yang tidak mempunyai tujuan, kehilangan harapan, dan mimpi yang jatuh berkeping-keping. Sweater biru tua yang dipakainya pun berluabang di bagian kerahnya karena (kuasumsikan) colokan cerutu yang tidak disengaja. Dia memakai celana komprang berwarna abu-abu dan sneakers merah tua.

Saat aku mendekatinya, dia beralih dari tempat duduknya dan naik ke lantai dua. Saat aku bertanya pada Chanyeol apa dia bernama Oh Sehun. Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan jawaban yang tidak terduga.

"dia baru saja lulus dari Harvard program Linguistik dan merindukan kesenangan dunia. Dia masih seumuranmu tapi otaknya sudah seperti tempurung kura-kura yang hidup jutaan tahun lamanya"

Chanyeol mengucapkannya dengan rokok yang masih berada diapitan jarinya sambil tersenyum. Lalu setelah mengatakannya, dia mencium Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba datang padanya dengan langkah kaki terseok karena mabuk dan menghambur ke pelukannya.

Karena aku bukan tipikal gadis yang menikmati penyaluran afeksi orang lain. Aku beranjak menuju lantai dua dan mencari Oh Sehun untuk sekadar menyapanya.

Ide yang buruk.

Penjelasan yang singkat. Dia menemukanku saat aku masuk ke dalam suatu pintu dan Sehun menarikku ke dalam ciumannya tanpa keberatan untuk mengetahui siapa aku. Dia membanting tubuhku ke atas ranjang dan menciumi sekujur tubuh telanjangku setelah dia menyobek seragam yang awalanya masih membalut tubuhku. Dia tidak keberatan untuk melepas pakaiannnya atau sepatu dan juga kaos kakiku. Dalam kegiatannya mengambil keperawananku, dia mengeluarkan sedikit seringaian. Dan lebih banyak desahan setelah teriakan pertamaku terucap. Dia menerobos selaput daraku.

Aku kehilangan keperwananku malam itu, di tangan pria yang dulunya penguntit setiaku.

Paginya, Oh Sehun masih tidur di sebelahku. Dengan dengkuran yang luar biasa keras dan celana yang terbuka sampai selutut.

Entah sampai jam berapa dia memerkosaku karena aku tertidur lebih dahulu. Aku sangat kelelahan dan Oh Sehun sangatlah hebat. Dia sudah tersadar dari tidur berisiknya saat aku keluar dari kamar mandi. Tatapan tajamnya mengarah padaku lalu dia mendekat padaku (mungkin karena aku hanya mengenakan sehelai handuk) dan menciumku penuh hasrat.

Di tangan kanannya, dia menggenggam jas sekolahku dan aku tahu dia sudah membaca tanda pengenal di atas sakunya. Oh Sehun masih menciumi leherku saat aku memukul bahunya untuk menghentikan aksi brutalnya. Aku terkejut karena dia menjadi semakin tampan dari bertahun-tahun kami berpisah. Tingginya pun bertambah pesat, aku hanya sepundaknya.

Oh Sehun menatapku lama setelah dia selesai menjilati leherku yang masih setengah basah. Dia perlahan tersenyum dan kembali menciumi wajahku.

Kami berdua menjalin hubungan semenjak saat itu, dan semakin parah karena kawin lari yang sempat kami lakukan setelah kehamilanku atas Oh Sehun setelah kelulusanku tidak direstui oleh kedua orang tuaku. Namun mereka berdua menyerah dan mencari kami berdua.

Akhirnya, kami berdua menikah secara resmi lalu aku menulis cerita singkat tentang hidupku ini karena Oh Sehun menginginkanku melakukannya. Tapi sebelum dia sempat membacanya, dia meninggalkanku dan seorang anak laki-laki berumur dua belas tahun untuk selamanya dalam perjalanan bisnin menuju Kota Dubai. Aku tetap menyelesaikannya sayang.

Salam Seribu Cinta dan Kasih Sayang

Istrimu, Kim Jong In

 _MAAF BERIBU MAAF_

 _Karena kegabutan saya di rumah, saya ingin menulis sesuatu tapi jadinya malah gajelas kayak gini. Mohon maaf untuk para readers._


End file.
